


Focus

by ClothesBeam



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cloaca, M/M, Turtlecest, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothesBeam/pseuds/ClothesBeam
Summary: Leo 'encourages' Mikey to focus on finishing his Japanese language study for the day.--First place in Most Turtletastic Tcest category for the 2017 TMNT Universal Fanfic Comp.





	Focus

Michelangelo had promised Leo that he would do some study and improve his ability to read and write in Japanese. He’d even moved away from the TV and up to his own room in an attempt to get away from distractions. Unfortunately, he’d forgotten his GameGuy was up here and he’d soon abandoned the repetitive writing practice to try and finish the next level of the latest platformer he’d found at the tip. He hadn’t yet found a cartridge Donny couldn’t fix.

He was so wrapped up in fighting the boss that he didn’t even notice his door open and close, silent and stealthy as his assailant-to-be was. ‘Oof!’ he grunted when he suddenly had the weight of his oldest brother bearing down on his shell. ‘H-hey, Leo!’ he greeted, feeling a little bit guilty now. He flicked the game off, put it aside, and picked up his pen, trying to appear studious.

Like that was ever going to fool Leo.

‘Isn’t there something you’re supposed to be doing?’

‘I have been!’ Mikey defended himself. ‘There’s only five words left in this lesson, I just needed a break is all.’

‘Given how long you’ve been up here… A two hour break?’

Mikey just shrugged, trying to turn back to give his brother a disarming grin. It didn’t quite work.

It never did.

‘Maybe you require some extra motivation to finish off,’ Leo replied, words slow and purposeful. His legs pulled in to straddle him more snugly, and his hands trailed down his sides.

‘It’s ok, I don’t need tickle torture!’ Mikey said quickly, trying to find where he’d gotten up to on the page of his textbook.

‘I was thinking less punishing you for not doing it, and more rewarding you if you did,’ he replied softly as one of his hands travelled down the back of Mikey’s thigh, then slowly back up the inside of it. ‘I know how you operate.’

‘Oh yeah?’ Mikey asked, a lot more interested now. ‘How so?’ He started writing the next word, _oshieru_ , to teach.

‘I’m sure I’ll think of something,’ Leo replied, letting his hand trail under the bottom edge of Mikey’s carapace and stroke the side of his tail. It jumped back instinctively, but Leo didn’t chase it just yet.

Mikey wrote the word out four more times, satisfied that the kanji character was neat enough to make out, before looking at the next word. The excitement in his lower belly made it difficult to concentrate, but he knew he’d only have to focus on the paper for a little while longer. _Kuchi_ , mouth, was the next word to appear in his notepad.

He squirmed when he felt Leo lean forward, then gasp as his mouth slid from the back of his neck to the side. The last iteration of the kanji he wrote was more than a little lopsided, but that was the least of his worries right now.

‘What’s next?’ Leo murmured by his ear, reminding him of what he was supposed to be doing.

‘U-uhm,’ Mikey mumbled as he looked back down at the book. _Iriguchi,_ he wrote, meaning entrance. As soon as the translation occurred to him, he turned a bit pinker than usual.

‘You know, you really do have nice handwriting when you put your mind to it,’ Leo complimented. He shifted back again slightly, but his plastron remained pressed against Mikey’s shell. When his fingers reached for his tail this time, Mikey wrapped it around them eagerly. It was only then he realised Leo had snuck lube onto his fingers while he was otherwise occupied.

Leo stroked the length of his tail a few times before focusing on the opening of his cloaca. It was only now that Mikey noticed how heavy his own breathing had become. He quickly moved on to the next word. _Mitsukeru_ , to locate.

When Leo pressed inside him to stroke the head of his cock, Mikey let out an undignified squeak as he came tumbling out, pushing until he was snug between the sheets and his plastron. ‘Last word Mikey, what is it?’

‘ _Asesuru,_ ’ he said breathlessly. To sweat, and once again Leo was making the vocabulary very relevant.

Leo snickered softly against his shell before lifting his weight off him. ‘Close enough, I suppose,’ he said softly as he encouraged Mikey to turn over onto his back. Mikey wasn’t really sure what that was supposed to mean, but was glad to go along with the physical suggestion.

‘I know you’re never going to remember any of those words unless I make you revise them,’ Leo said slowly, his hand returning to circle Mikey’s cloaca, but never quite touching his cock, even when he squirmed around a bit.

He picked up the notepad with Mikey’s writing practice in it and covered the column of English translations before turning it to face him. He pointed at the first word. ‘What’s this one?’

Mikey groaned and attempted to grind himself up against Leo’s plastron. However, his body weight was positioned far too strategically to let him get away with that. He whined with frustration when he found he couldn’t move nearly enough to satisfy himself.

‘Focus Mikey, come on, you know this one.’

Mikey spoke through gritted teeth. ‘ _Oshieru_ , to teach!’

Leo smiled down at him, looking pleased, before shuffling back to settle on his knees between Mikey’s legs. He stroked his still slightly slick hand up the length of Mikey’s erection, bringing a moan to his lips almost immediately.

‘Good, very good,’ he praised softly, and it felt just as good as his touch. ‘Next?’

This one was easy, though the fact he’d messed up writing it down before made it difficult to identify at first. ‘ _Kuchi_ , mouth,’ he replied promptly.

Leo smiled at him softly again before bending down to kiss along his length. He maintained eye contact as he began to take him into his mouth. Mikey wasn’t sure how he managed to stay in charge of the situation even now, but he was more than happy to let Leo have his way. Leo began to bob up and down along his length, and Mikey couldn’t help the way his head smacked back into the textbook that was still under him in response.

He already knew what came next, so decided to show some initiative. ‘Next was _iriguchi_ ,’ he murmured.

Leo hummed around him softly in amusement before pulling off of him. ‘Getting impatient with me?’ he teased. Before Mikey had a chance to answer, he slid his finger into his now slick cloaca, along the hidden part of his penis.

The notepad abandoned now, along with the pretense of the lesson, his other hand reached up to continue stroking him. Mikey moaned as his finger pressed deeper with every thrust forward, until Leo found the spot that had him moaning and coming over himself.

‘Ah, _mitsuketa_ ,’ Leo mumbled, almost to himself.

Mikey couldn’t help but giggle a little at the corniness. ‘You’re not supposed to give away the answers.’ He shifted slightly, still hard for more, as was usual for them.

‘All right then, I’ll let you figure out the mistake you made with the last one yourself,’ Leo replied as he sat back and encouraged Mikey to flip back over onto his plastron.

Mikey found his nose in the textbook, literally, much too close to actually read it now. Leo mounted him from behind, his own cock hard and sliding against him. He entered him in a few short thrusts before roughly pounding into him, now chasing his own release as much as indulging him.

Mikey clenched his eyes shut from the intensity of the feeling, one hand gripping the edge of the textbook his face was still pressed into, the other wrapped in the sheets. Leo seemed to know exactly where he wanted to be touched, so it didn’t take too much longer for him to send him over the edge again, satisfying him properly this time.

Leo was still going, pushing into him even as Mikey’s cock began to deflate and retreat back into his cloaca. ‘W-well?’ he asked, not nearly as composed as he tried to pretend he was. ‘Did you figure out your mistake yet?’

Mikey leaned away from the book a little so he could actually read it. He whined as the aftershocks of pleasure continued as Leo moved against his sensitive, spent cock. He looked at the last word again. This time he realised it didn’t say _asesuru_. The more complicated kanji written next to it made it clear that it was actually _aisuru_.

Mikey glanced back at Leo as best he could from his position. Leo leaned forward and pressed his head against the side of his as he delivered his final few thrusts. ‘I love you, Michelangelo,’ he groaned into his ear.

Mikey smiled. It was his turn to be corny now. ‘ _Aishiteru_.’

The vulnerable noise Leo made as he came in him made him want to blush again. Mikey pushed the book away and turned over to wrap his arms around him. He didn’t intend for either of them to move again for a long time.


End file.
